


The Incident

by Miruden



Category: (Youtube RPF), Dodger (YouTube RPF), Dodger - Fandom, brooke lawson - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miruden/pseuds/Miruden
Summary: Collected from the backwaters of the internet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Collected from the backwaters of the internet.

Dodger was sat alone in her office, streaming for about 2,000 people. It was 3 o' clock and she needed to pick up Sam from work at 5. It was hot that summers day, so she wore a snug green tank top that showed off her figure and her hips. she also wore shorts which were out of shot of the camera, her headphones over her ears, unable to hear the man in the doorway, out of sight of her webcam and the audience. As the man came into shot of the camera, the twitch chat started going wild "LOOK BEHIND YOU DODGER", but the delay on the stream was too long, and by the time she had checked the twitch chat, there was already a man behind her. 

Throwing the petite redhead off the chair and onto the ground with one swift move, using handcuffs to bind her arms and legs, pulling her up by under her armpits and showing the camera the cuffs, the stranger sat down on her desk chair, quickly taking off the jeans, boxers and t-shirts he had on, revealing a massive 8 inches of meat stood at attention. dodger at this point, started to cry, but that didn't stop the stranger going further, adjusting the webcam to show his cock and dodger on the floor beside him, before picking her up and placing her on her knees in front of his member, he keeps the stream running and asks the stream "what should I do to her" in chat, amongst the spam of messages saying "stop" there were a few that said "Fuck her face!" he gave a thumbs up to the camera, picked it up and showed a point-of-view shot of a cuffed dodger in front of him, telling her to suck or else, dodger knew this man was not full of empty threats so she decided to work his shaft with her lips, only managing to go half way down before her gag reflex kicked in, in which time she "rested" by sliding her lips over the sides of his cock and his thighs. He told her to beg, to plea with him not to deepthroat her, to let her go, to spare her the misery, just so that he could ignore her pleas, slapping her face and spitting on her before forcing her tight lips over his whole length. showing the camera the bulge in her tiny throat and the way it moved with his hips as he bought her back up with one hand on her pony-tail and the other hand on the camera, before slamming her back down to the base of his cock, her nose poking his pubic bone and commanding her to swirl her tounge around the base, showing the audience that had now reached around 10,000 viewers, some people had obviously linked their friends to watch the show. At this point, the white knights of twitch chat had left, knowing that their efforts to get him to stop had failed, many people in the twitch chat where giving him suggestions, which included having her rim his asshole, grunting and groaning as he used dodgers face for his own entertainment, cumming down her throat and onto her tongue, telling her not to swallow before he showed the stream, her mouth and lips red and sore from being violated, covered in thick, white paste which he then ordered her to drink, grabbing her chin and forcing her mouth open again to check that she had drank every last drop. 

He then proceeded to lay the camera on the floor, facing upwards with dodger in the middle of the room, tied up and her face and tank top a mess from the brutal facefucking that caused her to drool all over herself, and tears that caused her eye makeup that she had done for friendzone and the stream to run down her cheeks, the way a good little whore should look. The stranger looked at the stream again, they were telling him to rip off her shirt, shorts, bra and panties. He was more than happy to oblige, the wet tank top came off first, revealing a baby blue bra that accented her skin beautifully and also highlight two gorgeous, perky and firm tits on a very curvy body, revealing her other clothes for the stream, allowing them to screenshot pictures of her stood up, with her hands tied behind her back while the stranger uploaded some more "professional" pictures to imgur, which he then linked in the chat, including the pictures of cum in her mouth and her lips pressing against the base of his cock. he walked back over to her, slapping her face with his cock and humiliating her, telling her to eat his asshole. burying her lips in his asscrack, having her lick and suck on his anus, feeling her open him up and doing a good job like a good little slut. he told her to spit inside him and lick it up and she obliged, he turned around, and lined himself up to go for another round facefucking her there and then, but she begged him not to, so instead he bartered with her. "you make my balls glisten with your sweat, and i'll let you rest" he stated, dodger, now nude and sucking on some stranger's balls willingly for her whole fanbase to see, she had to do a good job, she thought, otherwise she would faint. The stranger began moaning, the ecstacy of feeling such a hot redhead beneath him, massaging his most delicate organs and cleaning his asshole, it's stuff you'd pay good money for a hooker to do, but you could just pay $20 for two sets of handcuffs and find a girl's home address. feeling her suck and pull on his balls as he stroked himself put him right to the edge, resting his cock over her face and telling her to make him cum with her lips and tounge, swirling her tounge around his nuts, feeling their weight as they swelled with seed, she knew she had to make the effort for fear of her life, articulately working on the connecting peice between the testes and the shaft, lapping at it and his balls so roughly but yet so elegantly, suddenly, his moan turned into one long groan as he pulled her away from his shaft by her pony tail and let his cum fly all over her face which was already wet with tears and mascara and other various eye makeups, some cum even flying into her eye. after he baptised her with his seed, he pulled her over his cock one last time and held her there for a good few seconds, snapping another picture for himself of dodger, covered in cum and at the bottom of his cock. There was no better feeling. Putting the webcam back on the desk, and pushing dodger over the arm rests, he began licking her asshole and stimulating her clit, her moans and face recorded on camera for all to hear, bringing her to orgasm, making her feel violated and forced into pleasure, bringing her to tears when a finger began stretching her asshole. He had no need for her pussy, as he had spent so much time fucking her face and humiliating her, he had to get right to the main event, as the time was crawling up on 5 o' Clock, which he generously booked a taxi for Sam to get back home with, so he could see his woman violated. placing one hand across the chain link on her handcuffs, pulling her back and rearing up her chest so that the webcam could see her face and tits, drenched in cum, drool and makeup as he smacked her ass and watched her cry on the webcam, pointing themselves toward her computer screen so that she could see her own asshole being rammed and opened for the first time, by force. fitting his whole shaft inside her, aswell as a few fingers, speeding up and slowing down as he saw fit, teasing her pussy with his cock head, but never giving her the satisfaction of fucking her pussy. he was edging closer to finishing, dodger was exhausted and was so fatigued she was just dead weight, so he picked her body up and began ramming her pussy, her legs behind his back and her tits in his mouth, pumping her womb full of 8 inches. keeping her in that position as he came, filling her up completely. before leaving her on the floor and putting a taunting sign around her neck for sam to see and a dildo in her ass and pussy, reading "Dearest Sam, thank you for lending out such a great fuck for me, Im sure her fans appreciated it, I may come back around someday, with friends." The twitch chat was waiting on Sam to get back, still discussing the event. Most of them saying how hard they came to the pictures and how great it was, when Sam walked through the door, he dropped to his knees


End file.
